


a heavy heart to carry

by afluffykiwi



Series: the bitter birdflash chronicles [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: 'relationships need trust and trust is built on communication but shit, he doesn’t want to talk about it. too late, brought it up.'
in which wally and dick start mending their relationship and have a serious talk. as serious as wally can be, that is.





	

                “Now that I’m not dead and dying and the Reach aren’t trying to fuck our world over, do you want to go on a date with me?”

                Dick froze, turning to give him an incredulous expression. Wally wiggled his brows, trying to be seductive like Dick hadn’t just watched him cough so hard he puked five minutes earlier. Which was precisely why he amped up the bravado- no reason to look more pathetic than he already did, and hopefully it’d make Dick laugh. Or be so fed up he’d forget to be worried.

                He laughed a little when Dick reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a pained sigh. He sat on the edge of Wally’s bed, reaching over to take his hand and squeeze.

                “Oh, _ouch_ , dude. I like it rough, but my hand isn’t usually the target for that-“

                “Shut up, Wally, oh my god.” Dick hissed, shoulders shaking.

                “Please tell me you’re laughing.”

                “Of course I am, you loser.”

                 Dick let loose a snort that had him giving up the silent fit of laughter and Wally felt immensely proud of himself. He puffed up his chest as much as his injuries would let him, and he beamed. He sat up a little more, bringing his other hand over to cover Dick’s. He could feel himself getting sentimental and his arrogant act melting away in a wave of _soft_.

                 “That’s good. I haven’t been making you laugh much, which is a damn shame since that’s all I want to do. All I’m supposed to do.” He paused, shrugging. “Y’know, as a good boyfriend? If you’ll have me, that is.”

                 Dick had the incredulous look again, and reached up with his free hand to cup Wally’s cheek.

                 “Hey, Wally.” He shook his head. “Kid _Idiot_ , of course I’ll have you. What, do you think I’ve been staying here for giggles?”

                 “I _just_ made you pee yourself laughing.”

                 “I didn’t pee!” Dick squawked and Wally giggled.  “Hush- I have something _important_ to say.”

                 “Then say it-“

                 “I swear I’m going to smack you.” Dick growled, and Wally shut up with a smug grin. “ _Anyways_ , yes, I’m here because I want to try again. I still love you. I loved you even when we were broken up, you know.”

                 “I did too.”

                 “Yeah.” Dick sighed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t a good boyfriend. I’m sorry for everything.”

                 “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you. Things would have been better if I did.”

                 “About your powers? I… I understand why you didn’t. I’m still pissed, but I understand.”

                 “Not just about that,” Wally sighed, sinking further into the bed. Relationships need trust and trust is built on communication but shit, he doesn’t want to talk about it. Too late, brought it up.

                 “Then… what are you talking about?” Dick looked like he was trying not to be mad. “What else were you hiding?”

                 Wally tried not to bristle at the accusatory tone because he was hiding something. He reached up to grab Dick’s other hand, squeezing and messing with it to ground himself.

                 “Give me a moment to find the words, okay? I-I’ve never talked about this. I don’t know how. I don’t even think I should, but. But trust, and communication, and I can’t hide it anymore- I shouldn’t. Right? Right.”

                 Dick was silent for his little pep talk. When Wally looked up at him again he’d stopped looking mad, just concerned.

                 “Listen, Dick, I… I think I’m depressed. Or at least, I was? For a long time, a-a really long time. I don’t know what I’m like now, I don’t know if I’m fixed or if it’ll get bad again. But I figured I should tell you.”

                 Dick was quiet for a long moment before shifting closer, sliding his arms around Wally’s shoulders. Wally returned the hug, pressing his face to the side of Dick’s neck. There was circles being rubbed into his back and it helped melt away the tension in his body.

                 “Were you…” Dick paused, taking a shaky breath. “Were you suicidal?”

                 “I… yeah. I-I think so.”

                 “Shit, _Wally_ -“

                 “It’s okay. I didn’t hurt myself, I didn’t try. I don’t want to right now.”

                 “That’s good.” Dick’s following laugh came out a little hysterical and Wally held him closer.

                 “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have told you.”

                 “What?” Dick pulled back, looking shocked, then angry. “Why not? Of course you should’ve, I need to know. So I can help, understand, be there for you!”

                 Wally reached up to cup his cheek, tilting his head a little. “Yeah, that would make things easier. But there’s no need right now, and you’re already under so much stress. Way too much, and I just added more.” He shook his head, his next breath catching. “All I’ve ever wanted was to get rid of your stress, and I’ve just been adding more, left and right.”

                 “Wally, don’t worry about it, okay?” Dick rested a hand on his chest. “You need to calm down.”

                 The heart monitor was beeping like crazy, which he was just now tuning into. He was working himself up too much and his body did not appreciate it. Calming down was a good idea. He closed his eyes and took a few slow breaths, focusing on the hand on his chest.

                 “That’s it.” Dick sighed.

                 Wally opened his eyes and offered him a small smile. “How about we talk about this if I feel like I’m in a bad place? I don’t want to talk about it more. I don’t want you to worry about it when you don’t have to.”

                 “Sounds like a plan.” Dick returned the smile and moved the hand on his chest to cup his cheek. “So, about that date?”

                 “Oh, right!” Wally lit up, both about the topic and because it was a subject change. “We’ll have to wait until I’m out of the medbay, terrible atmosphere for a date.”

                 “Where are you going to take me?” Dick asked, a soft grin settled on his face.

                 Wally thought about it for a long moment before grinning sheepishly. “Maybe the park? I don’t know what happened to my stuff and money after I ceased, but I’m assuming I’m starting from scratch.”

                 Dick looked surprised before humming thoughtfully.

                 “We’ll need to talk to Barry and Iris. I think your belongings went to them.”

                 “Oh, _yeah_ , that makes sense.”

                 Dick laughed at that, and it had to be the most beautiful sound Wally had heard in a long, long time.

               

**Author's Note:**

> i totally pushed all of my depressed feelings onto wally in this series, and i wish i had someone to talk too. im in a better place now, so i'd like wally to work up to that too.   
> dick too! he's got issues to work out, as well.
> 
> im sorry if this truly upsets anyone, im just writing out my feelings   
> however! if they are ooc im really really sorry, tell me how and ill fix it (i forgot how to write them it's been so long)


End file.
